swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
D'jynn
The D’jynn were a species of humanoid aliens native to the world of Jynda, located on the Rimward side of the Maridis Nebula in the Inner Rim territories. The D’jynn were noted for their head ridges and tails that grew from the skull cap. D'jynn also possessed silver eyes that seemed to lack irises. Their eyes had a silvery-blue glow to them, much like the Antrixian eyes. Individual D’jynn were rare in the galaxy, as not many ventured far from the Antrixian Commonwealth. The D’jynn were also very centered around the culture of the Jinsai Order, modeling their society after the Order. The D'jynn were very religious and believed the Force to be sacred. Their reverence towards the Jinsai also extended to the Jedi. The D’jynn were members of the Antrixian Commonwealth and were self represented within the Antrixian Landsting. They were also noted as having some individuals that were members of the Jinsai Order. History The D'jynn were encountered on the planet Jynda by the Antrixian Commonwealth sometime prior to 3000 BBY. In 2850 BBY, the planet was annexed into the Commonwealth and the D'jynn joined as a member species. Characteristics The average D'jynn was a tall, hairless humanoid, that had multiple bony ridges on their head. From the ridges and the skull cap grew multiple head tails. D'jynn possessed glowing silvery-blue eyes, which appeared to have no visible irises at a distance. the irises actually blended in with the rest of the eyes. The glow of the D'jynn eyes was very similar to that of the Antrixians, but did not change with emotional states. It was theorized that the Antrixians and the D'jynn both had the eye glow, stemming from effects of the Maridis Nebula. The voices of the D'jynn were often described as creepy and haunting. While the D'jynn could speak Galactic Basic, they often had trouble with pronouciation of hard consonants and long vowels. This led them to speak with forced, "huffs" in order to form the Basic words. It was also said that there was a echoing sound that accompanied D'jynn speech. The D'jynn held the Force in high reverence. While D'jynn could be Force-sensitive, it was a rarity. Their Force belief placed almost total faith in the Light side of the Force, with the Dark side being very taboo and illegal within their society. Because of this, the D'jynn held all life as precious and important. Only the utmost serious circumstances could cause a D'jynn to destroy a lifeform. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Ruler by Selection/Rite, Assembly Home Planet or System: Jynda Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D+1/4D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 1D+2/3D+2 PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 2D+2/4D+2 TECHNICAL 1D+1/3D+1 Special Abilities: Forehead Ridges: The D'jynn cranial bones provide +1D against physical attacks only. Does STR+1D damage if used to head-butt an opponent. Radiation Resistance: D’jynn have natural resistance to most forms of radiation. They receive a +2D when defending against the effects of radiation poisoning. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.7 to 2.2 meters Lifespan: 266 standard years Category:Species Category:Custom Content